Caring For the Enemy
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: (sorry for rasing the rating)Pip and Damien are friends, but Pip's cutting is seprating them (Slash and in Pip's POV)FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

CARING FOR THE ENEMY  
  
Topic- South Park  
  
Paring- Pip/Damien (maybe more parings later on)  
  
Rating- PG-13 till later notice.  
  
Warning- I don't own South Park. It belongs to the lucky bastards of Matt Stone and Trey Parker.  
  
Another Warning- THIS IS A SLASH, WHICH MEANS IT WILL BE ABOUT GAY GUYS! So don't flame me saying, "This is gross! You're a sick freak!" I will laugh in your face and say, "Sorry about your luck."  
  
Note- The boys are between the ages:16-17 and it's done in Pip's point of view. Well that about sums it up now read!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"PIP!" I hear some one yell. It sounded like Eric Cartman. I look down at my watch. Yeah, it's 11:38, my daily beating. "Pip! Get your French ass over here!" he yells. I sigh and bow my head. Let's just get this done and over with. I walk over to him. "DID YOU FORGET WHAT TIME IT WAS YOU FRENCH FAGGOT!?"  
  
I shake my head. "No, and I'm not French, I'm English." I correct him. Eric punches me in my stomach. I fall to the ground, groaning.  
  
"Don't correct me, frenchie!" He says. I fight for air. Ugh, I hate school.  
  
"Eric! Get the hell away from Pip!" I hear Mr. Garrison yell.  
  
"Don't forget tomorrow, you pussy." Eric says and walks away. I sigh and stand up.  
  
"You realy need to learn to stick up for yourself, Pip ole chap." I hear. The voice was evil and dark, but to me, it said love and friendship. I look around to see my best friend, Damien, the son of Satan, standing in a door frame across the hall. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with chains hanging from them and a black tee shirt that read, "Rock died and went to heaven."  
  
"I know, but I just want to be accepted. You can't piss of society and be their friend." I say. I walk over to him and I became super giddy.  
  
"Well your not going to be accepted in this damn town." Damien says.  
  
"Well it's worth a shot, ain't it?" I ask.  
  
"I guess, but you know how it is. You waste all your time, trying to be how they want you to be that you forget who you realy are." He tells me. As dark and evil as his eyes are, when he's around me, they seem...softer and they actually have a glisten in them. He put his arm around me and my stomach went into knots and fought the blush coming to my face.  
  
"The queers are up and giddy this morning." I hear Butters say. It shocked me because I always thought he was gay.  
  
"Fuck off, Butters!" Damien yells, and the fire in his eyes became stronger. He glared at Butters and Butters was sent flying down the hall, screaming.  
  
"ACK! Damien! What if you hurt him?" I say, my kind instincts kicking in. No matter how mean someone is to me, I always tend to feel bad for them. Well I do for every one but Eric. He's just a fat asshole.  
  
"Pip! You need to stop caring for the enemy. They're just going to fuck you over in the end." Damien says.  
  
"You're the enemy in my religion." I mumble.  
  
"What?" Damien asks.  
  
"I didn't say anything." I say. Damien's words rang out in my head. "You need to stop caring for the enemy, they're just going to fuck you over in the end." I care for Damien and he's pure evil, so does that count here?  
  
The bell rang. "Oh my! I must be going! I'll see you after school." I say, dashing down the hall.  
  
"Later!" Damien calls down to me. My Adeline rush is gone. I swear if I'm falling for Damien, I wont be a happy person.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Damien and I share an apartment. When my foster family found out that my best friend was the son of Satan, they tried to kill me so I ran away. Satan thinks Damien's a sell out for hanging out with me because I'm so innocent and proper. Despite on what he thinks, Satan still provides us money. For being Satan, the guy sure does love his son.  
  
We walk into the apartment and head straight to the kitchen. Damien sat at the table and I threw on my apron. "So what do you want for din-din?" I ask Damien, tying the apron.  
  
"Don't care, just noting to 'English'" He says.  
  
I look in the fridge. "I know this is usually for breakfast, but how about bacon and eggs." I offer to him.  
  
He sighs. "How about we order a pizza." He says.  
  
"Pizza?" I say. This is going to sound strange but I've never had pizza.  
  
"Yeah pizza. You know the big thing shaped as a pie with sauce and cheese on it." Damien says. I stare at him blankly. "How do you not know what a pizza is?!" Damien says, in shock.  
  
"I don't know. I was never aloud to have it." I say, starting to blush. Man I feel like a total retard.  
  
"God damn, Pip! You realy do suck!" Damien jokes.  
  
"Shut up!" I say, beet red. Well he isn't lying.  
  
"Ok, this will be one hell of an experience." He says, with a smile. I smile back. "You can take the apron off now. It makes you look flamer anyway." The black-haired teen says.  
  
"OH! I forgot I had it on!" I say. I'm such an idiot! Hey wait a minute! "I'm not a flamer!" I say, thinking about what he said.  
  
"It's a shame your not." Damien mumbles, grabbing the phone.  
  
"WHAT!?" I say, my eyes big and my jaw hanging. Does that me he likes me?  
  
"Nothing." He says, with an evil grin on his face. "Go relax, I'll take care of everything." He says.  
  
I nod and I walk to my room. It's a small room with the walls painted green, my favorite color. It's my getaway. I feel safe in here. I have pictures of random bands on the walls and on my dresser I have pictures of Damien and me. I walk over to my tape player and press play. "White Riot" from The Clash, blared though the speakers. They're my favorite band. People wouldn't place me as a punk rocker, but my heart and mind are in that direction. I walk over to my bed and collapse onto it. I sigh and close my eyes. It's so nice and peaceful here. I wouldn't have it any other way. I yawn. God, I'm so tired.  
  
"They work you hard today?" Damien says, scaring me. I shot up and look over at him. He was leaning on my dresser.  
  
"Just a skoch." I say.  
  
He giggles. "You say the weirdest things sometimes." He says.  
  
"I don't mean to." I say. Damien's eyes wandered my room. They stopped at my nightstand.  
  
"Pip..." He says, his face turning white and his eyes where full of hurt.  
  
"Yeah..." I say. What the hell is wrong with him.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" He asks, getting angry. I look over at my nightstand. My knife from when I cut myself was out. It was covered with dried blood from last night.  
  
"Bollocks." Was all I said. He comes the screams.  
  
"PIP! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D STOP!" Damien yelled. His eyes where full of anger and pain. I promised him that if he'd stop that I would too. It was easy for him, but not for me. I hate bottling up my anger or yelling so I cut. My eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
"I know." I say. I know I let him down. He longed at me and pined me down. He took off my bowtie and was trying to take off my shirt. "Get the hell off of me!" I yell, tossing and turning.  
  
"Let me see them!" He growls. He got my shirt off and he gasped. "Pip, these are realy deep! You could have realy caused damage." He says. He ran a finger acrossed one of the bigger ones on my chest and I wince. I'm always realy sensitive after I cut. "Your gonna have scars, dude!" He says. He had tears forming in his eyes. Man I feel like a dick.  
  
"I'm sorry." I say. I truly am! Damien let a tear fall onto my stomach. It still amazes me that I can make someone as evil as the son of Satan to cry. Damien bent down and kissed one of the cuts. My eyes widen.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
I shake my head. "Nothing." I say quickly. He actually kissed me on my body. Oh happy day! NO! BAD! DAMNIT! I'm falling for Damien, and there is nothing I can freaking do.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hey! What's up everybody? I'm back with a new S.P. story. Why Pip and Damien you say. Because I wanted to. LOL. No, they're just becoming my new favorite parings. I always do Stan and Kyle so I figured, "Let's change it around. We have plenty of them stories on the site." And I've always liked Pip. With my FAKE story out of the way, I'm gonna devote all my time to this story and "How to figure things out...WITH MUSIC!" Well I hope you like this story so review if I should continue it or not! Thanks and later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning- This is a slash (guy on guy) and I don't own South Park.  
  
Another Warning: uh there's more cutting so yeah sorry if you don't like it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Damien didn't leave my side last night. He was afraid I'd try to cut again. I didn't mind. I didn't feel lonely. So when I woke up the next morning, I wasn't shocked to find Damien next to me. I was shocked to notice that he was spooning with me. I gasped in shock.  
  
"You ok, Pip?" He asked me, groggily.  
  
"Y-Yeah, just a tad startled." I say and sigh. "Go back to sleep. It's only 10 in the morning on a Saturday." I say.  
  
"Naw, I'm up." He says. he sits up and stretches. I look up at his chest and I feel a smile creep up on me. He isn't muscular, but he wasn't scrawny, like me. He had scars all over his body. The smile went away. I noticed a scar that read, "Why?!" and I reached out and touched it. He flinched.  
  
"Is that from cutting." I ask. He nodded. I have a few scars like that where they say things like, 'Hate' or 'Die.'  
  
"Gross, isn't it?" He asks.  
  
"No, it's just disturbing." I say, looking away from it.  
  
"See, that's why you shouldn't cut. You get shit like this on your body for life." He says.  
  
I look away. "I'm realy sorry, Damien. I couldn't help it! I was so..." I start but he pressed a finger to my lips.  
  
"Hush. You don't need to explain. I know how it is. I'm just worried that you might go overboard and bleed to death." He says and sighs. "I just don't want you to end up like Layne." He finishes. Layne was Damien's first real boyfriend. He was a cutter also and one day he and Damien got into a fight. That night he cut so far and deep that he bled to death that night. It wasn't a suside, he just wanted the pain to go away.  
  
"I promise you I won't be like Layne." I assure him.  
  
"You better not or I'll go down to Hell and kick your ass." He jokes.  
  
I looked up at him. "Do you ever visit Layne, sometimes?" I ask.  
  
"No I can't do that to myself. Hell isn't a playground, Pip. It's the worst place ever." He says.  
  
"No shit, sherlock." I say.  
  
He rolls his eyes. "If I saw the shit that there doing to Layne, I'd problily lose it. And then Dad'll kick my ass and then it wouldn't be a pretty picture." The black-haired boy says.  
  
I look up at him and just gock at his beauty. The way he's sitting just does something to me. It makes me want to...Touch him, have him touch me. I want him to kiss my pain away. But I know it's not possible. No one can take away the pain in me. I feel the tears spring to my eyes. I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. I feel Damien's hand squeeze my shoulder. I look back. "What?" I ask. I feel the tears ready to flow.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks me. Damn, how the hell does he know something's wrong?  
  
"Nothing." I reply. I go to get up and he holds me down.  
  
"Pip, I know when you like and when something is bothering you, so just 'fess up." He says.  
  
"I'M FINE!!" I yell in anger. I recoil. Shit-damnit. I sigh and get back into bed. "I just wish I could get this pain to go away. I've tried to everything." I confess.  
  
"You haven't tried everything, I have. Only one thing worked for me." He says.  
  
My eyes brightened. "What was it." I say, my voice full of hope.  
  
Damien kissed my forehead. "I made a friend and it made me happy. I wasn't lonely anymore and the urge to cut went away." He says and puts his arm around me.  
  
"You're being pretty affectionate toward me. You're making me worry." I joke.  
  
"Eh, I'm just happy and I'm worried about you." He says.  
  
For some reason, when I looked into his eyes, they made me cave in and I started to cry. I'm so fortunate to have him. I have the best friend ever. "Damien, your too good for me." I cry into his chest.  
  
"I think it's the other way around, Blondie." He says and chuckles. I continue to cry into his chest, and the conforting thing was that he let me.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
I love rainy days. I guess it reminds me of England. I was so angry when my parents told me we where moving to America. Every bad thing I was told about it was true. Not only did they kill my parents by their insane drivers but they all hate me. Everyone in this town wants to see me dead. The sad thing is that I didn't do anything but come from England and have a funny accent.  
  
Damien and I decided to go to Stark's Pond. It seemed fun. It actually was. We went and hung out on the swings. I never knew that you could slide so quickly off them things. Well everything was fun, till we ran into Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Eric up there.  
  
"Damn, we can't go anywhere with out seeing you douche bags. Get out of here. We wanna swing." Stan says. Kyle gripped his hand and looked down at his feet. Kyle and I had a fling a while back. It was obvious that he still likes me.  
  
"Come on Damien. We don't need this shit." I say, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, get out of here, you fag-bags. No offence to Stan and Kyle." Kenny muffles though his hood.  
  
"None taken, McCormick." Kyle says.  
  
Damien had the fire in his eyes. "Take this!" He yells and Kenny flew into a tree and it fell over on him.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY!" I yell  
  
"Hey bastard! That's my line." Stan shoots at me.  
  
I look down at my feet. "Sorry." I say.  
  
"Hey! I need to give you a beatdown." Eric says and walks up to me. He raises his fist to me and I wince. It must be 11:38. God, every day. How do I manage this shit.  
  
Damien stepped in front of me. I look up and smile. "Touch him and I will kill you. Don't think I'm afraid? Then you are one crazy motherfucker." Damien says.  
  
"Damien, Let's just go. I don't want to start anything." I say.  
  
"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend, Gothy." Kyle says.  
  
"Fuck you, Jew. Come on Pip." He says. He grabs my wrist and yanks me with him. We head back to the main road and head home. "I need a cigarette after that." He says.  
  
"I thought you quit?" I ask.  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't want one." He snapped.  
  
I lowered my head. "Sorry, I didn't know." I say.  
  
He looks over at me and brushes away a strand of soaking blond hair from my face. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, so why are you?" He asked me.  
  
"I'm sorry about the park. I didn't know that that was gonna happen." I say.  
  
"That shit's gonna happen when you are the most hated people in South Park." He says.  
  
"Why can't they leave us alone? We didn't do anything to them, well I didn't." I say, with a smile.  
  
"Hey, they deserved it. It was my duty to burn down their playground equipment and turn Kenny into a Duck Billed Platypus." He says and we both laugh.  
  
"You did go a little far by turning me into a firecracker." I inform him.  
  
"Eh, back then I just wanted to belong, now I just want to be with you." He says. My heart skips a beat.  
  
I blush. "Stop that. You've been doing that for two days. You need to get laid." I joke.  
  
He doesn't smile. "That's not my problem." He replies and walks faster.  
  
"Damien, What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing, I don't feel like talking right now." He says. I had to run to be back next to him.  
  
"But..." I start, but he cut in.  
  
"Hey, just go home. I've gotta go talk to Dad for awhile. I'll be back later. If you're hungry, there's leftover pizza in the fridge." He says. He stomps three times on the ground. A crack formed on the ground and widens. "See you at home, babe, and be safe." He says.  
  
"Ok, you too." I say and he jumps into the crack. The crack seals up and it looks like no one was even there. I sigh and walk home. Ok, right now I hate the rain.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At home, I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I put in Damien's Marilyn Manson cd and close my eyes. I felt like crying. I hate be hated so much. It's so strange. I feel so alone without Damien. It's like he has the better of me. I look over at my nightstand. Should I? God, I want to cut so bad. Make it realy deep. Deeper than I could ever get. I open the drawer and I pick up the small knife. I dip it in my water and scrub off the dried blood from last time. I take off my shirt and look at the ones I did the other day. They're so gross and disgusting. But I remember how good it felt to take everything out on myself.  
  
I carved a "D." Damien's gonna kill me.  
  
"A." It feels so good  
  
"M." Ow! That one hurt.  
  
"I." Ok I want to stop. I look down at it. Well it would look stupid if I don't finish it.  
  
"E." I shut my eyes and fight back the tears.  
  
"N." I sigh and wipe my eyes. That hurt like hell.  
  
"Pip! I'm home!" I hear. Shit! I gotta get cleaned up. I lounge for the door and lock it. Bullocks, I'm so dizzy. I grab the towel on my floor and have it sop up my blood. The door handle shakes. "What's wrong? Why is the door locked." Damien asks. I look down. Good, the bleeding has stopped. I throw on my shirt and throw the towel and knife in my closet.  
  
I go over to the door and open it. "Can't a man jerk off in peace." I say. I sway a bit. I feel like I'm gonna pass out.  
  
"Who where you thinking about." He asks, with a smile.  
  
"That is strictly confidential." I joke. He laughs. "Why did you see your dad." I ask.  
  
"Well that's strictly confidential." He says. His eyes went from soft to angry in a flash of a second. "You where cutting yourself." He says.  
  
"No I wasn't." I say.  
  
"Now are you gonna stand there and lie to me?" Damien yells. He looks down at me. "YOU'RE BLEEDING! GOD DAMNIT PHILIP!" He screams. He's pissed. He called me by my full name. "You told me you'd stop! I can't take this." He says and turns away from me. Holy shit, he's shaking!  
  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"You have blood all over your bed." He says. I go to touch him and he jumps away. "Don't touch me! Why the fuck did you do it this time?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that." I say, looking down at my feet.  
  
He lifts my chin so that he can look me in the eyes. "Was it about the thing with Cartman and his group?" He asked me.  
  
I broke away from his stare. I know I'll cave in if I look into his eyes. "I told you; I can't tell you that." I say, louder.  
  
"Whatever." He says and stomps toward the door. "I'll be back later." He says and leaves with the slam of the door. Ok, I realy need to stop cutting.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Author's Note: Wow my 2nd chapter already! I'm good at this. I was inspired and so I kept writing. Do you like the direction this is going in? I don't want to rush Pip and Damien's love yet. I want it to be dark and angsty, and you know what, I've succeeded. I already know that I'm gonna make a lemon scene WAY later in the story. LOL. I'm such a sick pervert as my friends tell me. Is the cutting thing with Pip a bit too much and I should tune it down or does it add to the drama? I don't know, some one throw me a freaking bone here lol. Well I'm gonna go, Later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning- Don't own South Park. I'm not that cool.  
  
Another Warning- This is a SLASH!! (Guy on Guy, Male on Male, Boy on Boy) can I make that any more clear? I don't think so.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Damien didn't come home last night and I'm worried. I cried for hours. I let him down. I did the ONE thing he asked me NOT to do. I love him too much to lose him. I even slept in his room, just so I could smell him. The door swung open and Damien and another guy pinned to his waist. They both looked pretty out of it.  
  
"Where were you all night!?" I yelled. Ok now I sound like an obsessive boyfriend.  
  
"Is this the Pip dude you where telling me about." The guy says.  
  
"Yeah. This is that dick." Damien says.  
  
"Is he gonna join us. He seems like a nice fuck." The guy says.  
  
"Hell no!" I yell before Damien.  
  
"Get out of my bed, Pip." Damien says.  
  
I nod and get out. "Have fun." I mumble and I drag myself to my room. If I just let him get this out of his system, then he'll happy and my best friend again. "Pip, you need to stop caring for the enemy. There're just going to fuck you over in the end." Damien told me that. Right now we are each other's enemies, and I don't like that at all. Damien's not going to fuck me over any more.  
  
"PIP, OH MY, PIP!" I hear Damien.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I growl. I blush. That was defiantly an orgasm. I feel like such a geek. He called out my name while he did it. The fact that I was sopose to be pissed off at him didn't stop the grin that formed on my face. Maybe we are gonna be ok.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Damien got out of bed at 5:30 that night. I was in the living room when he trotted out of his room and into the TV room. He collapsed onto the couch next to me. "Ugh, I feel like shit." He says and I laugh. "Don't piss me off anymore. I don't think my body can handle it."  
  
"It's obvious." I say.  
  
Damien's eyes became angry. "You don't get it, do you?! I love you, Pip and when you pull that shit, it drives me to do stupid things that I fucking regret! Shit, man." He growls. Then his eye's widen and softened. "Um, ignore that." He says. I couldn't say anything. I just sat there. I can't belive he just told me he loved me. "It's a strictly brotherly friendship love." He says as if he could read my mind.  
  
I frown. "I figured that I knew it was too good to be true." I mumble.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything." I say.  
  
"So are we cool?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, where cool." I say and he smiles.  
  
"Good cause I don't think I could handle losing another person I care for." Damien says.  
  
"Dude, I'll be there till you die. I don't tend on leaving you till I find the love of my life. And at the looks of things, I don't think that will be anytime soon." I tell him.  
  
"F.Y.I., I won't die, so I'LL be by YOUR side till you die." He says.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I say. I run my hand down his chest. It still amazes me on how he can still be beautiful, even with the scars. I sigh and look at him with love sick eyes. Then it hit me. I hop out off the couch and rush to the bathroom. I need a cold shower.  
  
!!!!!!!  
  
Weekends always come too early. Well last night did. Damien and I played harmless board games. It sounds cheesy, but it truly was fun. It was funny to see Damien get so competitive over 'Scrabble.' And I've never seen any one flip out on winning the game, "Life." It was the funniest night I've had in a long time.  
  
I walk down the hall and I see Damien talking with a Goth boy named Raven. Raven has a red streak in his hair and always flips his hair back like he has tourrettes. I always thought he was pretty sexy, but I've come to the conclusion that I have a thing for Goth boys. The bell rang and...Damien and Raven kiss each other! My smile faded quickly and I felt the tears spring to my eyes. I quickly walked to the bathroom and let go. "Shit! Fuck!!" I cry and kick the stall door. I collapse to the floor. I felt bruises form on my knees, but right now I don't give a flying fuck. I lift my shirt a little and I see the carving from the other day. 'Damien' it read and I ran my finger against it, roughly and cry out in pain. Pain; that is all Damien ever gives me anymore. I crawled to the corner of the bathroom and sit in the corner. I pull my knees as close as I could to my chest. God, I act like he's my goddamn boyfriend. But, shit man, I love him! I want him! I want him to want me! I cry on my legs. Could my life suck anymore? I've never felt so lonely and...Heartbroken! How I wish I was Raven, kissing Damien like that. I'd die if Damien ever told me he loved me, let alone kiss me. I'm not that lucky. No one could love me. I'm a scrawny, blond, English, orphan boy. Some one should pull out a gun and splatter my brains across the wall.  
  
Damien walks in and looks over at me. "Why are you in here alone? And why are you crying?" He asked walking toward me.  
  
"No reason." I say, wiping my eyes and nose.  
  
"Ok, people don't cry for no reason." He says  
  
"Ok there's a reason, but it's stupid and I don't feel like talking about it." I say  
  
"You like Raven, don't you?" He asks.  
  
My eyes widen. If that's what he wants to think, then I should just let him. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.  
  
"I saw how you looked when I kissed him and then take off to the bathroom. I'm sorry, Pip. If you want him when I'm done, you can have him." He offers.  
  
I laugh and smirk. "No, no. I'm good dude." I say.  
  
He puts his hand out. "Come on." He says.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
  
"It's a surprise. It was suppose to go into effect once school got out. But what's a week?" Damien says.  
  
I allow him to pull me up. "To me; everything, but I guess I can live a little." I say.  
  
"That's the spirit." Damien says and puts his arm around me.  
  
"It better be fun, or it's your ass." I joke, sniffling a little.  
  
"It will be." He assures me.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
We have been driving for two hours and neither one of us have said a thing to one another. I've been dozing in and out listening to Kittie. They're not my band of choice, but I'm not the one who's driving. I wonder where we are. I wonder where were headed, but I'm afraid to ask. Damien's intense stare on the road is a little creepy, even for him. Ack! My side with my one cut is realy starting to bug me. I move in my seat, but no matter how I move the cut tends to hurt. Maybe I went a little overboard that night.  
  
"Pip." Damien says, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yes?" I reply.  
  
"Do you like me?" He asks.  
  
I stare at him, strangely. Is this some type of sick joke? "What do you mean?" I ask, nervously and not looking over at him.  
  
"Do you like, love me, in that sexual, 'I'd fuck you,' way?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you care?!" I snap at him.  
  
He shrugs. "Don't know." He says and sighs.  
  
"Where we headed?" I ask.  
  
"California." He says, with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Cause it seemed like fun and we both need a fucking break from that shitty town. God be happy you're getting out of South Park!" He growls.  
  
In an odd sense, I'm touched. He said 'we' as in the two of us. I know, I'm a weird person, but this is one of the nicest things some one has ever done for me. Wait a second, everything nice that has happened to me WAS because of Damien. "You're the best, Damien." I say, sincere to my words.  
  
"No I'm not." He says, blushing. "OH! Do you mind that we are gonna have another person tag along with us?" He asks.  
  
I shake my head. "No...Why? Who is it?" I ask.  
  
"Raven Smick?" He says, glancing at me. My face is blank. "My boyfriend?" He says.  
  
"I know who Raven is." I snap. I sigh. "No I don't mind if he joins." I say jealousy filling my voice.  
  
"That's good cause he's meeting us there." Damien says, with a smile.  
  
I sigh heavily. Why me? I got all excited for a vacation that seemed like loads of fun with my best friend and some wanker has to come in and share it. It can't get any worse, can it?  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Oh Pip, if you only knew how much worse it's gonna get. Chapter 4 is going to be there whole vacation, so expect it to be realy long. I know you're probily bitching, "COME ON WITH THE LOVE BETWEEN DAMIEN AND PIP!" and what I have to say is, IT'S ON THE WAY! I told you once that I didn't want to rush it, and I'll be god damned if I do. This story isn't getting the response I wanted so I'm gonna try and get done with it for the few (ok the two people) who are reading it. Ok I'm done. Later. 


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

Warning- This is a SLASH! If you don't like sexy man on man action, don't read this story!  
  
Another Warning- I do not own South Park! It belongs to the lucky (and very cute) Matt Stone and Trey Parker.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Part One: Two's company, Three's a crowd  
  
"Pip. Wake up, dude." I hear softly in my ear. It wasn't Damien's voice, though. I open my eyes to find myself looking into Raven's eyes. His hair fell in his face and he flipped it back, like he always does. He was on all fours and I was in-between his arms and legs.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" I shout and he laughs. He crawls down to the end of the bed and sits by my feet. I sit up and look around. How classy. Where in a Motel 6. "Satan couldn't give his son 500 bucks to spend on a hotel?" I ask.  
  
"Look's like it. He can be such a greedy asshole sometimes." Raven says and flips his hair back.  
  
I look at him with a twisted look. "Have you even met Satan?" I ask.  
  
"No. Does it matter?" Raven says.  
  
"Yeah. If it weren't for him, Damien and I would be sleeping on the street. He is pure evil, but he still cares about his son's well being." I shot at him.  
  
"So I'm guessing you met him?" He asks.  
  
"Wow, you're not as dumb as you look." I shot at him. I sigh heavily. "Where's Damien?"  
  
"Getting us food." Raven says, flinging his hair back again. I clench my teeth. God, that is so fucking annoying!  
  
I nod. I get up and walk out of the room. I breathe in the salty air. Ah, this is bliss. I've never been in another state, let alone on a vacation! It is so...relaxing! I stretch and my shirt goes up a bit. I turn around and Raven is standing there. I gasp and jump. "I didn't know you came out here."  
  
He smiles and looks down. His eyes widen. "Why do you have Damien's name carved into you?" He asked.  
  
I quickly pull down my shirt. Shit, it's been spotted. "Um, I don't remember." I lie.  
  
"You do know he's MY boyfriend, right?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah of course! It's not like that anyway. I think he pissed me off or something." I say. Damn, I've been awake 5 minutes and we already hate each other.  
  
We hear a horn honk. I look over the rail to see Damien standing down there, smiling. "You finally woke up! I thought you died on me or something." Damien says.  
  
"I refuse to die in my sleep." I say, blushing. I could feel Raven's glare on my back.  
  
"Well get your lazy asses down here. We'll go to the beach and eat. No better yet, Get your bathing suits on and we'll go swimming too." Damien says.  
  
"You gonna swim too?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'm heading up now to get changed." He says, walking to the steps and running up them. Raven kissed him on the cheek. I look at them in disgust and walk in. I grab my bathing suit and a shirt and run to the bathroom to get changed. It will be my first time ever seeing the ocean. I walk out and I get a clear view of Damien's ass. He pulled up his trunks and turned around. He gave me an evil grin. I could feel my face growing a blush.  
  
"I-I-I'm ready." I say, trying to shake the image of Damien out of my head.  
  
"Me too!" Raven says, trying to get Damien's attention. Ugh, he tries too hard.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Damien says and we head to the door.  
  
!!!!!  
  
We get out of the car and I feel my smile growing by the second. I can't belive I'm actually gonna see the ocean for the first time. I never thought I'd see it! I start to hop up and down. Damien and Raven took their time. "Come on, you guys!" I wine like a 3 year old.  
  
"Damn, act like you've never seen the ocean before." Raven snaps at me.  
  
"I HAVEN'T SEEN THE OCEAN BEFORE!" I say, loudly.  
  
Raven's eyes widen. "Realy?! My family went every year till my parents split up when I turned 13."  
  
"Well some of us aren't rich like your parents." I snap at him.  
  
"Guys! Knock it off! I'm not gonna hear this all week." Damien snapped and his eyes darkened. The ground shook and I fell. Damien's eyes lightened and he helped me up. "Sorry, Pip."  
  
"It's ok." I say. I grab the burger bag and head to the steps. (A.N.= I've never been to California, only South Carolina, and in South Carolina, there are these steps that you have to go up and down for a little mote-like thing. I don't know if they have that in Cali, but I'm just doing it from my experience) I stop at the top and gasp. The wind went through my blond hair and the view took me away. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" I squeal.  
  
"Just like you." I hear Damien whisper in my ear. I look back at him, in shock. He gives me an evil smile. I look back and Raven was dragging himself to the steps. Damien pushes me off the ledge and I fall onto the sand. Damien laughs. "You ok?" He asks.  
  
I smile. "I'm fine, You asshole." I say. I grab the bag and check to see if I squished the sandwiches. Nope, there fine. I look back at the ocean. I shake my head and smile. God, that is so cool!  
  
"Want some help up?" Damien asks, holding out his hand. I grab it and pull him down into the sand. "You dick!" He yells and we start wrestling in the sand.  
  
"You two act like 8 year olds. Act like your 17, will ya? It's a bit embarrassing." Raven orders. Damien stands up and brushes himself off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Raven." He says. He goes to give him a hug, but instead, he tackles him. I start laughing. Ow! My side hurts, but this is too funny. Raven is one of them realy, realy gay guys who's not r  
  
"Get off me!" He whines.  
  
Damien staddles him and kisses his nose. "How about 'no.' Hey Pip, give me a burger." He asks me. I rip open the bag and toss him one. He starts to eat it and lettuce falls onto Raven.  
  
"Stop! Your getting stuff all over me!" Raven whimpers.  
  
"You done making fun of Pip and me?" Damien asks him. He nods. Damien gets off him and Raven shot up.  
  
Raven pointed his finger at Damien. "Your sleeping on the floor tonight because of that, mister!" He says.  
  
My smile fades. "Your gonna sleep together?" I ask.  
  
Raven rolls his eyes. "No, we just like to say that. Of course we are." He says, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"Damn, don't go all crazy on me. I was just asking." I say, grabbing a burger and eating it quickly. I can't wait to go swimming! Damien finished after me.  
  
"Wanna go wave riding?" Damien asks me. I nod and my smile quickly grows. He grabs my arm and yanks me to the water. "We'll be back, Raven. Eat something while where gone!" Damien yells to him. Ha Ha! He chose me over his boyfriend to hang with. Sorry, Raven...NOT! He whips me into the water and my foot gets stuck in the sand and I fall, face first into the water. I sit up and spit out the salty water. ACK! GROTESQUE! I look up at him.  
  
"You're a dick. I didn't even get to take off my shirt!" I say and grab his legs and yank him down.  
  
He falls on me. "You ass!" He yells and pushes me into the sand.  
  
I giggle. He looks me straight in the eyes and starts to lean in. Oh shit, he's gonna kiss me! I look over at Raven and he was watching the whole thing. Damien was centimeters away from my lips and to my disliking, I pushed him away and held his shoulders away from me. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him.  
  
"I-I-I was gonna kiss you." Damien says, turning a bright red.  
  
"Well don't you think that's a little bold, saying that your boyfriend is right over there." I say.  
  
"Well I like to take chances. And besides, he wouldn't leave me. I've got him whipped." Damien says.  
  
I shake my head and laugh. "You realy are evil." I say.  
  
"Eh, only half evil. Mom was a caring nurse who later became a Angel." Damien says.  
  
"Why does that remind me of the crappy Adam Sandler movie?" I ask.  
  
"Cause it was based on my older brother." Damien says.  
  
"Oh gotcha." I say. Damien was yanked off me and I see Raven standing there.  
  
"Getting a bit cozy, I think." Raven says, glaring down at me like it was my fault. I prop my upper body on my elbows. I mentally cussed him out. I hate Raven.  
  
"Just a bit." Damien says.  
  
"You whine too much, Raven. Lighten up!" I say, giving him a smile.  
  
"And I think you are a man whore. Come on, Damien. I wanna go back." Raven says, yanking Damien away from me. I collapse back onto the sand and sigh heavily. Why did Damien invite Raven on this damn trip. He's just getting in the fucking way.  
  
I look over to where we were sitting and no one was there. He wouldn't of left without me, would he? I shot up onto my feet and ran to the parking lot. He WOULD leave me! FUCK YOU, DAMIEN! Is this cause I wouldn't kiss him? God damnit. I look up into the sky. Why me? Why the fuck me? I shrug and start to walk back to the motel. Thankfully, it's not too far away.  
  
I start down the road, soaking wet and pissed off. I get 5 minutes in when I see Damien pass me up. He honks and I flip him off. "YOU'RE A DICK!" I yell. He turns around in Happy Burger and drives up next to me.  
  
"Wanna go back?" He asks. I glare at him.  
  
"You fucking left me." I snap at him. "Why the hell would I want to do anything with you the rest of the trip?"  
  
Damien bows his head. "I'm sorry, Pip." He says.  
  
"Not sorry enough to leave me behind." I mumble.  
  
"Get in. I'll take you back." Damien says. I throw myself in the car and angrily cross my arms. I stick my lower lip out. Damien reaches over and flicks it. I glare over at him. "Stop with the poutty thing. It reminds me of Raven."  
  
"Don't ever compare me to that wanker! He's a dick and you shouldn't have even brought him." I growl.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted him to come and you said you didn't care." Damien points out.  
  
"I realy didn't have a choice, Dame! You pretty much said 'I hope you like him cause he's coming anyway.'" I shout.  
  
"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." He says.  
  
"Sorry. You've just got me so fucking pissed off." I say.  
  
"Sorry." He says. We pull into the parking lot and I get out. "H-Hey, send Raven out here. I promised I'd show him something."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I say and I go up to our room. I walk in and Raven was listing to Korn on his portable CD player. I walk over at him and tap him on the shoulder. "Damien's outside waiting for you."  
  
He pulls off his headphones and turns off his CD player. He walked over to the door. "Bye." He says and slams the door on his way out. I collapse onto my bed. I hate him so much. I hate Damien for choosing his boyfriend over his best friend. It's retarded! I hate life. I go to the bathroom. I need a shower. I take off my clothes and I see a razor on the sink. No. Not on vacation. If I cut, I won't be able to swim in the ocean again. I think back to today and how Damien left me. Fuck. How could I be so fucking blind. He and Raven are obviously going to go fuck in the back of the car. I grab the razor without hesitation and slice my arm. I run the razor across my arm 3 times before it started to hurt. I grab one of the towels laying there and wrap my arm up to stop the bleeding. Holy shit! I've never cut this much in one sitting. I look in Raven's make-up bag to find gauze pads and medical tape. I bandage up my arm and look down at the towel. I have to get rid of it. I throw on one of my shirts and walk down to the Dumpster and throw it away. I see Damien's car parked in the parking lot across the street. Wow, that couldn't be any more obvious. A car parked in the middle of a parking lot of an abandon store. Are that stupid? I shake my head and walk back up to my room. This vacation already sucks.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Ah, Pip's first time on a vacation. . too bad Raven's ruining it, huah. Does everyone notice who Raven is. He's the red and black haired Goth boy who always flips his hair back from the episode "Raisins" and he has a small scene in "You just got fked in the a" you know, that kid? Ok I give up if you don't know already. He didn't have a name so I gave him one. Raven sounded 'Gothy' enough so I chose it. I might not update this as often. I'm starting another story. Yes, it's a FAKE story. Sorry. Well this story isn't getting read, AT ALL. So I thought it was safe to go and move on with another story. I won't abandon it, just wont update often, like my other S.P. story, "How to figure things out...WITH MUSIC!" (man that story is practically abandon. I need to find some new lyrics for it) Well I'm gonna go, Later. 


	5. Chapter 4 Pt II

Warning- I don't own South Park, nor will I ever own it; but a girl can still dream!  
  
Another Warning- This is a Slash (guy on guy) don't like it? Don't read the story! Don't raid up my Review Box (I call it a box ok!?) with "Ew! That is soooo gross!" cause it makes me cringe with anger  
  
Chapter 4 Part II: One Long Ass Day  
  
This week has been the week from hell. We didn't do a damn thing I wanted to do and Damien and Raven always took off without me so I spent a lot of the time walking back to the Motel. To make matters worse, I think I've cut myself more this week than I ever have, all because my vacation sucks.  
  
"What do you want to do for our last day in Cali?" Damien asks me and sits down on my bed.  
  
"Go home." I mumble.  
  
Damien looked at me with sad eyes. "You didn't have a fun week, did you?" He asks.  
  
I cringe. I can't belive he asked that! Did he think that I was actually having fun by myself?! "NO I DIDN'T! It was horrible! You should have left me at home cause I would have been alone the same amount of time as if I was at home." I explode. I glare at the TV hoping it would explode.  
  
"Pip, if you weren't having a good time-"Damien started but I cut in.  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen! You where too busy fucking Raven." I growl. I slam my back against the headboard of the bed, cross my arms and huff. God, I love Damien but he pisses me off too damn easily.  
  
Raven came into the room and sighs. "I'll be off." He says.  
  
I look at him strangely. "Your leaving?" I ask  
  
"Yeah. I have to. My parents called the police to look for me and I'm labeled as a missing person." He says.  
  
"How'd you find this out?" I ask  
  
"Watching late night CNN. It creeped the hell out of me to see my face on CNN and my mom crying on the TV asking the guy who took me to bring me back. So I'm just gonna go. I'm probliy gonna be in deep shit but if I don't go now, it's just gonna get worse." Raven says.  
  
"Damn that sucks to be you. You're parents are gonna kill you!" I say.  
  
Raven shrugs. "Oh well." He says. Damien gets off the bed and walks over to kiss Raven. I turn my head. God I hate that. I hear the kissing noises ended and Damien sighed. "Well, I'll see you two in South Park." He says and leaves.  
  
Damien sighs and sits down next to me. He has a slight frown on his face. I wish someone could get depressed over me. "So what do you wanna do?" Damien asks.  
  
I look around. "I wanna go sight seeing. No stops. I just wanna drive around California and have a relaxing day in a car. Oh and maybe go to a club tonight. I'll let you pick one out. You know where all the fun ones are." I say.  
  
Damien smiles. "It's not what I had in mind, but it's your call, little buddy." He says and puts his arm around me.   
  
Ah. How relaxing. Jamming to Sex Pistols and having the air conditioning on high never felt this good. I sigh and look over a Damien, who had a smile on his face.  
  
"Having fun?" He asked me.  
  
"I am, actually. Thanks for taking me on the vacation." I say.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about blowing you off all week. I did this vacation for you so you could have a fun week and think about something other than cutting yourself. But maybe this is a new step for you. You haven't cut all week and you had a realy shitty week. I'm proud of you, Pipper." He says and ruffles my blond hair.  
  
Oh hell. If he only knew. I don't want to ruin this moment let alone this day so I'm not gonna tell him about my arms. "Thanks, pal." I say and force a smile. God! Now I'm lying to him about it. The one thing I hate to do is lie, and here I am doing it to my best friend; the ONE person I care about the most and hate to lie to. Oh bloody hell! "Do you know what club where going to, tonight?" I ask, changing the subject.  
  
"Of course I do. You gonna have to borrow some of my clothes, though." Damien says.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Where going to a crazy Goth club, aren't we?" I ask, dreadfully.  
  
"FUCK YEAH WE ARE!" Damien yells, cheerfully.  
  
"Great, What fun!" I say, sarcasm filling my voice.  
  
Damien playfully pushes me. "Hey, we got to do what you wanted so I got to pick the club. It's fair!" he says.  
  
I laugh. "Yeah, yeah. I guess your right." I say.  
  
We let 'Liar' fill the car and I started to doze off when Damien said, "Pip?"  
  
"Yeah." I say, turning to him.  
  
"You don't like Raven, do you?" He asks.  
  
"Not at all. He's slime." I say.  
  
"So why did you tell me you had a thing for him back at the school?" He asked me. Then back at the bathroom flashed in my mind. Shit! If I fuck this up, he'll know I'm falling for him. Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!  
  
"I-I d-don't know." I stutter.  
  
"Do you like me, Pip?" Damien asked, bluntly. I just sat there. I have the right to remain silent. Everything I say can and will be held against me in future conversations. I look out my window. "Pip, look. I c-care about you. More than my life. I t-think I l-l-love y-you. All I want to know is if you feel the same way about me." Damien asks. I could tell the nervousness in his voice and he started shaking.  
  
I look over at him in shock, but I acted like it didn't bother me. "Damien's gotta wittle crushy-wusshy on me?" I joke.  
  
"Fuck off." He says and his pale cheeks turned bright pink. He did a U- turn.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
  
"Back to the motel and getting ready for tonight. We'll talk more about this later." He says.  
  
  
  
"Here put this on." Damien says, throwing a black pile of clothing at me. "They might be a bit big on you but the baggier, the better." He says. I nod and walk over to the bathroom. Can't let him see my arms. I was about to walk in when Damien stopped me. "Change out here. It's not like I've never seen a penis before, let alone your penis."  
  
I feel the blush coming on strong. "I-I wanna take a shower before I change." I say and scurry into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip down. I look at myself. How grotesque. My cut that read Damien has became a scar and my arms are shredded. My chest has tons of scars and I look like something out of a horror flick. My legs are the only things with scars on them that aren't intentional. (I a bit of a klutz) I hop in the shower and start to wash my hair when my arms began to sting from the open cuts on my arms. I fought back the pain. I finished quickly and got out. I look at the shirt Damien loaned me for the night and I laughed. It was a long-sleeved belly shirt with chains hanging from it. I put it on and the matching pants and looks down at myself. God, I look ridiculous. I walk out and look at Damien for assurance.  
  
Damien laughs. "This is too cute. My little Pippy, all gothed up." He says, shaking his head. He walks around me and runs a hand across my stomach. My stomach knotted and chills when down my spine. Damien hooked the chains to the shirt. He looked down at me and smiled. He ran a hand threw my long blond hair. "Hm..."  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"We've got to do something with the blond hair. It's just not gonna cut it." Damien says.  
  
I nod. "I-I've always wondered what I'd look like with purple and black hair." I admit.  
  
Damien's eyes lit up. "I'll be right back. There's a hair care store down the street. I'll buy you some semi-permanite dye." He says and runs out the door.  
  
I laugh. I look down at myself. My 'Damien' scar caught my eye. Shit! I gotta cover that up! I run to the bathroom and raid it. I find a Terence and Philip one to cover it up with. Oh well. I feel coincided. I keep looking down at myself. Well I don't go Goth every day. I might have an A- OK night tonight. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. I can't belive Damien told me he loved me. I squeal. I know I'm acting like a teenage chick but I can't help it. I've been waiting for that moment for so long. I dose off till I felt someone shake me.  
  
"Did you zone out on me?" I hear. My eyes flutter open and I'm looking into Damien's eyes. I nod. I can't break eye contact. He starts to lean in. Ack! He's gonna kiss me! He presses his lips against mine. HOLY SHIT!! He breaks away.  
  
I blush. "That's a way to wake up from a nap." I say and sit up.  
  
"Well, I got the colors. Let's start dyeing." He says.  
  
  
  
Dude, there are so many hot dudes at the club! I'm amassed I'm walking around with a hard on! No, I'm here with Damien. I'm gonna fixate myself to him. We walk over to the side and I press my back against the wall.  
  
"Want a beer?" Damien asks.  
  
My eyes widen. "Your only 17. How the hell are you gonna get a beer?" I ask him.  
  
"Hello, it's called a fake ID dude." He says pulling it out.  
  
I sigh and roll my eyes. "Fine, but if you get caught, you're on your own." I state.  
  
"Damn loosen up, Pip. I'm not hanging out with a pussy all night." Damien growls at me. Before I could fight back, he walked away. I guess I could lay back a bit.  
  
"That guy your boyfriend." Someone next to me asks and causes me to jump. I hear him laugh. "Sorry, I scared you."  
  
I look over and there was this guy standing next to me. He is as thin as a rail but he his face is gorgeous. He has blue eyes and long...BLOND HAIR?! "I didn't think Goth's weren't allowed to be blond." I joke, flashing him flirty eyes.  
  
"Where not, but why conform with the rest of them, right?" He says.  
  
"That's what I said, but my friend; that guy I'm with, said that I'd get my ass kicked if I stuck with my blond hair." I reply.  
  
He smiles. "You're a blond, too?" He asks and I nod.  
  
"My names Pip." I tell him.  
  
"Darkness." He says and laughs when he notices my odd face. "Darren's my birth given name, Darkness is my Goth name. Sometimes I forget."  
  
"That's cool though. Both of your names are cool. Which one would you like me to call you?" I ask.  
  
"Hm. I feel like being...Darkness tonight." He says and laughs. Damien comes over with jelosey in his eyes. "Hey Pip, come dance with me." He says and yanks me away from Darkness.  
  
"I'll be back." I tell Darkness and he laughs. I turn to Damien and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "What the hell was that for?!" I bitch at him. He pulls me into the middle of the mosh floor. Marilyn Manson's "Dance of the Dope Hats" was blaring through the speakers. Hey! This is my favorite Manson song! I shake off the happiness that my song was playing and focus on Damien ignoring me. "Are you gonna answer me?!" I yell.  
  
"Shut up and grind with me." He says and presses himself against me. He started rubbing on me and innovatory moaned. "I'm gonna claim you tonight, Pip." He says, seductively in my ear.  
  
My eyes widen. "D-Do y-you mean..." I ask, panicking. He nods and grins evilly at me. "B-But aren't you d-dating-"I start but he presses his lips against mine. He forces his tongue into my mouth and I feel myself melting into the kiss.  
  
He breaks the kiss. "No more talking. Enjoy tonight." Damien says, pulling me close to him.  
  
I push him away. "No! You didn't answer my question! Aren't you dating Raven?!" I yell.  
  
"Well yeah, but he's not here." He says.  
  
I look at him in disgust. "Just because your boyfriend leaves you for a day doesn't mean you can cling to me and hope for a nice quick fuck!" I growl. To think that I thought he actually cared about me. When he didn't say anything in defense, I knew I was right. I felt the tears fill my eyes. I ran outside.  
  
How could he do that to me. This whole day was full of fake love. BOLLOCKS! He is such a fucking wanker. I hate him so much. He's the biggest asshole ever. "You ok?" I hear behind me. I turn around and I see Darkness standing there.  
  
I shake my head. "No, I'm not." I say, with tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Wanna talk?" He asks.  
  
"Sure why not." I say  
  
  
  
I can't belive I'm in a car with a complete stranger, going to Starbucks. The silence was killing me. I wish I had something to say.  
  
"I'm sorry about troubling you." I say.  
  
"Eh, it's ok, dude. I don't care." Darkness says. He pulls out a pack of Newport cigarettes and lights one up. He glances over at me. "Want one?"  
  
I shake my head and scrunch up my nose. "No thanks. They gross the shit out of me." I say.  
  
"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" He asks.  
  
I think back to Damien. He smoked. I sigh and shake my head. "No, my friend use to smoke, so it doesn't bother me." I say. My mind wanders off to tonight. 'I'm going to claim you, Pip.' My lower lip quivers and I fight back the tears by biting my lower lip and shaking my head. We pull into Starbucks and we got out.  
  
"We look like a walking cliché." Darkness says.  
  
I look over at him with curious eyes. "What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"Goth kids going into a coffee shop." He says and I snicker.  
  
"Yeah, that's a stereotype too." I add.  
  
"Cliches and stereotypes piss me off." He says and opens the door for me. Wow, that reminds me of Eric Cartman. "So what do you want?"  
  
"The cheapest Frappe." I say.  
  
He laughs at me. "What a chick drink." He jokes.  
  
"Fuck off, ok. I can't help it. I like what I like." I say.  
  
"Go sit down, I'll bring it to you." He says.  
  
"You sure?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah! Go clear your head. I'll be over in a few." He says and I walk over to a table by a window. That moment at the club played over and over in my head. I groan. Why did he have to do this to me. His best friend! God he's such a dickface cock master! Darkness came over and sat across from me and sat my coffee in front of me. "Ready to talk?"  
  
I nod. "If I get emotional, don't laugh at me." I say.  
  
"I know how it is. I get emotional easily too." He says.  
  
"I can't belive Damien was gonna use me." I say and take a drink from my coffee.  
  
"That was pretty fucking shitty of him." He says.  
  
"He has a boyfriend too. He left today and he hopped on the Pip train, thinking he was gonna score." I tell him.  
  
Darkness sips his coffee and shakes his head. "That's not even right." He says.  
  
"He's a fucking wanker." I say.  
  
"This is off topic but are you British? Your accent seems like it." Darkness asks.  
  
"Yup. 100% English." I say, proudly and start to take a drink.  
  
"Sexy." He says and I almost spit out my coffee. I start coughing and he starts to laugh. WHAT?! "I'm just messing with you." He says, laughing. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Oh the look on your face was classic."  
  
I blush. "Sorry, you threw me off. I wasn't expecting you to say that." I say.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, back to your problem. Do you love your friend?" He asks.  
  
I nod. "He means the world to me. I had feelings for him since I could remember. When he said he liked me and he said he was gonna claim me for his own and...when he kissed me; It was like a dream come true. Then when I confronted him about Raven and he didn't object, I knew it then that he just wanted a quick fuck." I say and take another confort drink of my coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pip. You are a nice guy and it seems to me that your shouldn't be treated like that." Darkness says. He puts his hand over mine and gives it a conforting squeeze. "Forget about him, move on. You can find better." He says and smiles at me. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's time to move on.  
  
  
  
I walk up to the motel. I sigh and look down at my watch. 2:32. I'm gonna be up all night. I go to open the door and it's locked. I look over the rail and see Damien's car. What the hell is he doing in there? I frown. I rephrase my thought; who is he doing in there? I pull out my key and unlock the door. I walk in to find Damien viciously slicing his arms with a knife, crying.  
  
"STOP THAT!" I scream and tackle him. We fall to the ground and I straddle him. He starts swinging his arms.  
  
"PIP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST WANT TO DIE! I'm a fucking slut who doesn't deserve to live." He cries. I finally got his arms pinned on the ground and he finally fought struggling. I have blood and cuts all over me now from Damien swinging the knife and spattering his blood on me and cutting me with the knife. He drops the knife and I quickly grab it and throw it across the room.  
  
"What the fuck where you thinking?!" I growl.  
  
"I don't deserve you or Raven. I'm a bad person." He cries.  
  
"Yes you do, Damien." I assure him.  
  
"Just shoot me, Pip. I'm a horr-"He starts but I backhand him.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth! You need to stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself. Don't ever talk like that ever again!" I yell.  
  
He whimpers. "I'm sorry, Pipper." He says and hugs my waist. Must be strong and not give in! I, to my shock, push him away and get off him.  
  
"Drive us home. Right now. This vacation is ending now." I say.  
  
Authors Note: Man oh man did I fuck that up. I'm sorry Pip! I can't belive I made them have the trip from hell. I wish I had a scanner. I got realy bored one night at like 3 in the morn and drew Pip Goth. It looks badass but now that I think about it, where the hell would I post it, even if I DID have a scanner. Ok Chapter 5 is gonna have a lemon scene. I know, I'm a pervert. That's just how I am. I'm sorry guys, but it seemed right to have one there. It would just fit right on in with the angst. So you guys can't get too too pissed off. Oh it might have to be moved up to R rating too. (well that's the price of having a sex scene in a story.) well I hope you guys won't be too pissed. . well I'm gonna go. Later. 


	6. Chapter 5

Warning- I don't own South Park, I could never be that clever to think of it.  
  
Another Warning- This is a Slash! This means guy on guy. Don't like it? Go away! I know plenty of people who do!  
  
Yet Another Warning- Ok I had to raise the rating for a reason, and that reason is because that there is a lemon scene in here. wimpers don't hurt me! It just seemed to add to the intensity to the story!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
I haven't talked to Damien in a week and I think I've recut open my Damien scar 20 times this week. I can't help it. I hate it that were not talking, but fuck! He pissed the shit out of me on vacation. I guess we deserve it. We both fucked up. But last night I woke up and I heard Damien crying at my door. I know I'm not the only one suffering. It has to be like this. I know it. Darkness told me to move on, but it's becoming harder and harder everyday.  
  
I went for a walk to Stark's Pond. I hadn't left the house all week and I needed to exercise. I saw so many kids swimming in the lake. I love summer sometimes. It can be so much fun. I miss being a kid sometimes. Swimming in Stark's Pond with Damien and Douggie. Those where the good ole days. A 14 year old came running up to me. He was shorter than me and had huge thick glasses.  
  
"Pip! Where were you all week!?!" He yells at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Douggie. Damien and I went on a vacation." I say.  
  
"You missed exams!" Douggie yells.  
  
"Eh I still got next year, and it's not like I didn't pass with honors." I say.  
  
"So, did Damien confess his love to you yet?" He asks.  
  
My eyes sadden. "Let's not talk about him." I say.  
  
"Ew. You guys got in a fight. What happened?" Douggie asks.  
  
"Stuff. Lots and lots of stuff." I tell the teen.  
  
"Must be bad." He says.  
  
"It is." I say, looking around for anyone who looked familiar. I saw Eric Cartman stomping toward me. I yank Douggie to run with me to the other side of the lake. When I didn't see Eric following us, I stopped.  
  
"You should talk to him." Douggie says.  
  
"No. I know I'll make it worse. I always do. And the last thing I need is to be thrown out of the apartment when I have no where to go." I say.  
  
"Well, if he does, you can always come and live with me. My parents shouldn't care. They like you." Douggie offers.  
  
"Thanks but I'm not gonna talk to him." I say.  
  
"Have you cut?" He asks, catching me off-guard.  
  
"What?!" I ask, nervously.  
  
"Don't act like a dumb blond. Just cause you are one, doesn't mean you can act like one. Now again, have you cut over the situation?" Douggie asks.  
  
I admire Douggie. For being so young, he is so smart. That's mainly why I hang out with him. I sigh and lower my head. My blond hair falls in my face. "Yes, massively." I confess, softly.  
  
"Then this situation CAN'T get any worse." Douggie says. Maybe he's right. I can't be anymore miserable. The next thing is suside and I don't want to die. I guess I could talk to him.  
  
  
  
(LEMON SCENE COMING UP!)  
  
That night, I sat in Damien's room waiting for him to come home. I heard him slamming the front door and stomping to his room. My stomach clenched. What if this turns out to be realy bad and he hits me or sends some evil demons from hell on me? He swings his door open and his angry eyes soften.  
  
"Pipper?" He asks.  
  
"C-Can w-we talk?" I ask, nervously and shaking. Ok I can do this. Nothing bad is gonna happen.  
  
He walks over to his bed and sits next to me. "Of course we can." He says.  
  
"Um I'm just gonna ask you bluntly. Did you try to use me on vacation?" I ask.  
  
He sighs and lowers his head. "Yes and no. At first, my whole plan was to suck you in and get you to fuck me. But then when I kissed you in the motel room, I don't know, everything changed. I didn't want to fuck. I wanted to make love. I know I sound like a loser, but it's true. Then when you confronted me at the club, I thought back to what I was doing. Even if I didn't mean to trick you for a fuck, it was how I was acting. I unintentaly aimed to get laid. But I don't want that. Not from you, Pip. I-I love you." Damien explains.  
  
Tears rimmed my eyes. "I love you, Damien. When you kissed me, I had hope. I had hope for the first time in a long time. When you didn't fight back and prove me wrong, I wanted to die. I wanted a quick and painful death. I don't want to feel like that ever again. Then when I saw you cutting yourself in the motel like that, it killed me. I wanted to take your knife and stab myself. Don't do that to me again, Damien." I say, tears flowing down my face.  
  
Damien kissed me. I threw my arms around him and allowed him to dominate the kiss. He bit on my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him to enter it. He broke away after a few minutes and stared into my eyes. "I love you, Pip. I'm sorry I did that to you." He says, without a stutter this time. I pressed my swollen lips against his. Please be sincere to your words, Damien, Please be sincere! He gently laid me down on his bed. "A-Are you sure you wanna go on? If not-"Damien starts but I pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"I w-want to do this. But I..." I start. I've never done this before. So I'm a bit nervous.  
  
"It's ok. I know. I'll go slow." Damien says and kisses at my neck. I feel him leaving little bite marks there. I feel his hands go up under my shirt and he takes it off. I hear him gasp. "P-Pip." He chokes.  
  
My cuts. My smile fades. "I know there bad." I reply.  
  
I hear him quietly sobbing. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says and I feel the tears falling onto my chest. He ran a finger across my 'Damien' cut. "God, I don't ever want to cause you any pain ever again." He says before kissing the cut of his name.  
  
Him crying caused me to cry. I took off his shirt and cried on his chest. "Please be sincere to your words." I cry.  
  
He lifts my chin to look him in the eyes. His face was a wet as mine. "I am." He says and kisses me. He unbuttons my pants while he gently kisses my chest, avoiding the cuts. He pulls them off and I return the favor. He kisses around my cock and then takes me in his mouth. I moan instantly.  
  
"Damien...You gonna stop!" I cry out.  
  
He stops. "What's wrong." He asks, worriedly.  
  
"I-I just wanna hold off as long a I can." I say, blushing.  
  
He nods and looks around. "Hold on." He says and hops off the bed. He runs over to his dresser and pulls out a thing of lubricant. He coats himself and kisses me at the same time. Ok now I'm getting nervous. It's now or never. He lifts my legs and gets in position. "Ok are you 100% positive that you want to do this."  
  
I nod. "Yeah. I want you to do this." I assure him. Why can't I relax?  
  
He eases into me slowly. I whimper. Even if he is going slow. It still hurts. "It's ok." He says, repeadilty. He finally gets all the way in and I sigh in relief. He starts to get a pase going. After awhile, pain became pleasure and cries became moans. I couldn't help but get sucked into Damien's eyes. They assured me that he loves me. I clung to his chest and kissed at it. I was the first to come. A few seconds after, Damien came. He collapsed onto of me. "You are beautiful, Pip." He said, kissing at my chest.  
  
"I have to disagree with you on that, Damien. You are beautiful. Everything about you is perfect. Everything about this was...perfect. I mean...wow." I say.  
  
"Your one of those talkers after sex, aren't you?" He jokes.  
  
"Leave me alone." I say, blushing.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I am too." He says and kisses me. I go to stand up when Damien pushes me back down onto the bed. "Stay here." He says.  
  
"I gotta get cleaned up. I have come all over me!" I say.  
  
Damien goes down and licks me clean. I feel me getting hard again. "Someone's getting frisky again" He says, flicking my semi-erect cock.  
  
I sigh and shake my head. "No more tonight. I don't think I can handle it." I say.  
  
"Ok, ok." He says. I crawl under his covers and Damien gets in next to me. He kisses the back of my head. "'Night love." He says and I fall asleep.  
  
  
  
I wake up. I smile. We did it. We actually did it. I squeal and close my eyes. Everything about it was perfect. It was extra special cause it was with someone I actually love.  
  
"Hey Damien..." I say and turn around to talk to him. He wasn't there. My smile fades. "Damien?" I call out though the apartment. I got no response. I sat up and looked around. Nothing. Not even a note. I groan and fall back onto my pillows.  
  
It was a quick fuck. That asshole. I throw a pillow at the wall. "FUCK YOU DAMIEN!" I scream. I feel the tears fill my eyes. I'm not gonna cry over him. He's not fucking worth it. I think back to last night. God; he is worth it, but, fuck, he's not. I have never been this torn in two. I hate him.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: There you have it folks. The Pip and Damien love-making scene. See? Didn't it bring a tear to your eye? I was in tears when I was typing it up and reading it over. I think I did a pretty good job. This was my first lemon scene with two guys. But I've read soooooooo many stories that I guess I did a good job. Well I hope you all find it in the 'R' rating. (the downfall to a good lemon scene) The next two chapters are very depressing, so get ready for that. It's the start of the downward spiral. 8 I'm gonna go, Later. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own South Park. It belongs to the hotties, Matt and Trey  
  
Warning- This is a slash! Don't like man on man action, then its best you not read this.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Damien didn't come home till late, today. I'm still a little sad that he didn't want to spend the day with me but I guess I'm getting clingy, and that's the last thing I want to be. When Damien came home; I was in my room, reading. He came in and sat next to me on my bed.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go today?" I ask, setting down the magazine.  
  
"Places." He says and kisses me. I, involuntarily, kiss him back. "I don't feel like talking. Let's just have a little 'fun' if you catch my drift." He says, kissing down my neck.  
  
I push him off. "I'm not in the mood. I wanna talk." I say. He groans and gets off my bed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." He says, simply. He starts toward the door and I lounge at him.  
  
"Y-You just got home. Chill out for awhile. Talk to me. I'm bored and lonely." I complain. He mumbles something I couldn't hear. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Look, I wanna go out and drink a little. I've had a rough day and I just want the stress level to go down a smige. Tomorrow, I'll spend the whole day with you and we'll do what you wanna do." Damien says, very stressed.  
  
I don't know what happened but I'm gonna let him get it out of his system. I kiss him and smile. "Alright. Just don't get too wasted. I don't feel like having to go and get you." I tell him.  
  
He smirks. "Realy? Hm, that actually sounds like fun." He says and I punch his arm, playfully.  
  
"Don't be a dick. I'm being serious." I say.  
  
He pinches my nose. "I'll be a good boy." He says and leaves.  
  
I sigh and go back to my bed. My smile fades and I lay down. I turn back up NoFx and look up at my ceiling. I hear the front door shut. This sucks. I know he's gonna find someone to go bang cause I wouldn't. I can't belive I let him go even after I know what he's gonna go do. "I'm so blind!" I cry. My phone starts to ring. I turn down the stereo and answer it.  
  
"Pip and Damien's house. Pip sp-"I start before I cut off by someone.  
  
"PIP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The person screamed into the phone. What the hell?!  
  
"Excuse me but who the fuck are you?" I growl.  
  
"I can't belive Damien broke up with me for your nasty ass. You're a fucking orphan! I have rich parents. What the hell did you do? Fuck him however he wanted?" The person snapped. Wait a minute, Raven?  
  
"Raven, you need to calm your ass down! And what the fuck does me being a orphan have to with Damien breaking up with you?" I ask.  
  
"I told him I'd give him whatever he wanted. I told him I do whatever he wanted. And he still left me. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Raven yelled.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go. You're a fucking psycho. Go get some help dude." I say and hang up the phone and unplugged it. What the hell was that about?  
  
  
  
I can not get to sleep. I'm so tired but my mind will not stop pondering these questions: Where's Damien? Why did Damien break up with Raven? Why is Raven blaming it on me? Does Damien realy love me? And is Damien using me for nice screws?  
  
I heard my door open and I saw a dark shadow walking around my bed. It got undressed and got into my bed. It put its arm around me and kissed the back of my head. I turned around and Damien smiled at me.  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, no. I can't get to sleep" I admit.  
  
"Wanna talk?" Damien asked.  
  
I moved closer to my friend. "Yeah, badly. My mind is spinning with questions." I tell him.  
  
"So spill it. Tell me what's bothering you." He says, brushing some blond locks of hair out of my face.  
  
"Ok..."I say. Where to start. "Ok, where did you go today?" I ask.  
  
"First I went to go see my dad." He says.  
  
"Why did you go to see him?" I ask.  
  
"I laid awake after you fell asleep last night. I felt like I used you last night or I pushed you too far. So I had to go see Dad. I knew he could help me." Damien explained.  
  
"Where did you go after that?" I ask.  
  
"I went and broke up with Raven." He says.  
  
"Why?" I ask, pretending to be shocked.  
  
He kissed me. "I want to be with you. No one else. And besides, I didn't like him." Damien says.  
  
"Ok, so was last night...um..." I start and I look into his dark eyes. Even in the dark, they glowed. "...a pity 'I'm sorry I fucked up your vacation' fuck or-" I start but Damien cut in.  
  
"Did you not hear a word I just said?! I love you, Pip. I can't belive you would still ask that after I told you I broke up with Raven for you. Shit! This pisses the fuck out of me! I can't belive you would think of it anyway!" He growls and sits up. I look down. It was pretty low of me. He pulled my chin up to look up at him. "I made love to you last night. I will only make love to you. Raven, that was fucking. Layne, that was making love. Do you see a difference?"  
  
I sat there for a second thinking. Hm, I know he loved Layne like no other and I know he was always like 'Raven's just there.' I think I understand. "Yeah, I see it." I say.  
  
Damien lays back down on the bed. "Anything else?" He asked.  
  
"No, just something I need to tell you. Raven called and totally went off on me." I tell him.  
  
He sighs heavily. "Shit! I told him it had nothing to do with you. He needs to stop blaming others for my actions." He growls, rubbing his eyes. He looks back at the clock that read, 4:43AM. "Wow, it's realy late for you. It's almost 5 in the morning and your still up. You need to get to sleep, mister." Damien jokes.  
  
I yawn. "Ok" I say and turn my back to him. He puts his arm around me and kisses my head.  
  
"Goodnight, Pipper." He says before I doze off.  
  
  
  
I was awaken to a loud crash. Woah what the hell is going on?! I sit up and stretch. I heard voices. One was obviously Damien but...THE OTHER WAS RAVEN! I listen in closer.  
  
"You are so sleazy! You fuck me and then you throw me out?! How could you do this to me?! You told me you loved me. Said you only make love to me. TOLD ME I WAS LIKE LAYNE!" I hear Raven scream. My jaw drops. Holy hell! He has to be kidding. I hope he's not lying. I HOPE LIKE HELL HE'S LYING!  
  
I get dressed and walk out there and I see the two in each other's faces. Damien had the fire in his eyes. He looks over at me. "Pip, get the fuck out of here. This is between me and R-"He starts but I cut in.  
  
"YOU TOLD ME ALL THE SAME SHIT! ARE YOU USING ME TOO?! YOU GONNA GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I GET OLD?"I yell. Raven gets a sly smirk on his face while Damien's face turned white.  
  
"Did he tell you where different than the other guys?" Raven asked. I nod.  
  
"PIP YOU KNOW YOUR FUCKING DIFFERENT! I TOLD YOU THAT!" Damien growls.  
  
"You said the same thing to me." Raven shot at him.  
  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP, RAVEN! PIP YOU KNOW I FUCKING LOVE YOU! SHUT YOUR MOUTH ! I TOLD YOU YEASTERDAY I FUCKING BROKE UP WITH THE FUCKING BITCH OVER THERE! BOTH OF YOU FUCK OFF!!" Damien exploded and the ground shook.  
  
I was whipped across the room and I hit a wall. Sharp pain came from the center of my head and tears sprang to my eyes. I felt a liquid flow down the back of my head. I lift my hair and smear my hand in it. I pull it in front of me. Just what I thought, blood. My hand was covered with it. "You made me bleed." I whisper, in shock and my eyes not leaving my blood soaked hand.  
  
I look up from my hand to see Damien shaking. "Pipper! I'm so sorry!" Damien cried and ran to my side.  
  
I backed away from him. "GET AWAY!" I scream and kick him and the stomach. Raven came over to me and cradled me. I bury my head in his shirt and start to cry. I'm officially scared of him. Through our 9 years of knowing each other, this is the first time I've ever been afraid of him.  
  
"Pip..." Damien says. His voice sounds hurt and it sounded like he was going to cry any second, if he wasn't crying now.  
  
"Damien, I think you should leave for a while. Calm down a bit." Raven says.  
  
"Fuck you! Is this your house?" Damien growled.  
  
"Raven's right. You need to get out of here." I say.  
  
I hear Damien's chains on his pants jingle. I guess he was getting up. "Ok! You want me gone, Pip. I'll be more than glad to fucking leave." He growls and I hear him stomping away.  
  
For some reason, I wanted him to come back and apologize to him. Tell him to stay. But I know that's not the right thing to do. I cried into Raven's shoulder harder. Raven got up. "Where are you going?" I ask.  
  
"I'm gonna go get you a towel. Your getting blood all over the place. I won't leave yet." Raven says.  
  
"Ok." I say and I get up onto the couch. I sigh realy loud. Man, could I fuck this up anymore. Raven came back and placed a towel on my head. "H-Hey Raven?" I say.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry for all the shit I put you through." I say.  
  
Raven smirks. "Sorry." He says. Raven's not that bad of a person. "Go to sleep. I'm gonna go get you some pills and shit." He says. I nod and close my eyes. Yeah, He's not bad at all.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Man oh man does it suck to be Pip. At least him and Raven have a truce. Now...where did Damien go? {Looks around} Hm...He's pissed. {Frowns} Man! Him and Pip need to end this pain! I've decided to make the whole rest of the story the downward spiral. No more lovin'...Maybe. I don't plan on it. I've got a killer ending in mind, but I'm not gonna tell you! {Evil smirk} this story might only have 6 or more chapters left. It sounds like a lot but it realy itsnt. I have already written out chapters 7-9 I've been just waiting out the days to post. (keep up the suspense.) Well I'm gonna go. Later. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own South Park. It belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. (now if only I was a bit older I could marry one...)  
  
Warning- This is a SLASH! Which means there's guy on guy. Don't like it, tough shit.  
  
  
  
I haven't seen Damien in a week. I can't belive he took off. It sure is lonely without Damien. It's not 'homey' any more. I haven't eaten in two days because I don't want to go into the kitchen and see a knife. I don't trust myself. I just want him to come home.  
  
There was a nock on the door. Damien? I ran to it and opened the door. No one was there, but there was an envelope taped to the door. It had 'Pipper' written on it in Damien's handwriting. My eyes lit up and a smile formed on my face. Wait a second. What if it's not what I think it is? What if he's breaking up with me or he's telling me he's never coming back. My smile fades and I shut the door.  
  
I walk back to the couch and collapse onto it. I look at the envelope, debating if I want to open it. I better open it. I might be able to stop something maybe. I look at the envelope, debating if I want to open it. I better open it. I might be able to stop something maybe. I slowly rip it open. I see a picture fall out of the envelope. I quickly pick it up. It was back in 6th grade, when Damien came back to South Park and I met back up with him. I didn't even see a camera. Satan must have taken it when I wasn't looking. Damien was hanging on me and kissing my cheek. My heart aches now. I sigh and look down at the note. It said:  
  
Pipper:  
  
Hey babe, it's Damien. Hope your not worried. I went to Hell for awhile. I can't forgive myself. I didn't mean to fling you across the room. I was pissed off. You kept pushing and pushing and I cracked. It still hurts to think that you think I'm using you. It my eyes, you're my love after Layne. You, actually, mean more to me than Layne. You know how much I loved Layne. Hell, I still do, I always will. That's how you'll always be. God I'm getting all sappy on you. I'm grossing myself out now!  
  
Look at what I found in my dad's room in a frame. IT'S US! See? Even Dad thinks were meant to be. Well he actually told me we where a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago. Man, I miss you, dude. Hold onto this if you miss me.  
  
I've been watching you on my Dad's TV where you can see whoever you want. As you can tell, you've been on the TV all 24 hours. But I had to change the channel when I saw you cutting. I couldn't watch it. It hurt too much to know it was my fault and I was causing you pain. I was crying and Dad called me a 'crying pussy' but he was just joking around.  
  
I'm trying to get my act together, Pip. I truly am. I wont let us turn out like Dad's relationship with Chris where he tried to become a nice guy but he always went back to Sadam. I won't give up on you, Pip. I'm determined.  
  
Please be strong, Your lover, Damien.  
  
I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I shot off the couch. "Damien, If you're watching me right now, turn off the TV and come home! I'm so lonely without you. End yours and mines grieving! I'll forget that you threw me across the room. It doesn't matter if you did, it's the fact that you've apologized and I forgive you. Please, come home and cradle me. I can't handle it anymore, Damien. I need you. I fucking need you!" I cry and collapse onto the floor. "Do you see what the fuck you do to me!? I hate it! I don't want to be in pain anymore!" I scream and on the floor with my fists. I sob into the carpet. "I love you, Damien. You've got to stop this." I cry. I pull back my sleeves. Scars. Might as well reopen them.  
  
  
  
I lay in the bath tub. I have Damien's Korn CD on repeat. The song "Faggot" is the best Korn song ever. I can totally relate to it. Thank god it's on this CD. I feel like dying.  
  
I grab Damien's note off the toilet and look at it. I drop it in the tub and it descinergrates. I look over at my razor. I sit up and grab it. I lay back down and examine it. Suside is on my mind. Is it worth it? Some part of me says yes but another part says no. What about Damien? Would he even care? It's not like he won't find love after me. The boy usually has 8 to 10 boyfriends at one time. I'm probliy some trial to see if he's ready for a real relationship again. I run the blade softly across my finger. I get 3 little cuts on it. Nothing too serious, I didn't even drawl blood.  
  
I look around. "Damien, are you watching? If you are how about we play a game. I'll choose it. Its called "Reality TV Show." My show is called "Suside or no Suside." In this show, the viewer, you, votes if the contestant, me, lives or not. What do you say? You game? You know the number. Dial it up in the next very few minutes to see if the orphan English boy lives. It's all in your hands viewer, all in yo-"I say when the phone starts to ring through out the house. Holy shit. If that's Damien I'm gonna flip.  
  
I get out and walk to the kitchen. God, it's cold! I shakily pick up the phone. "Pip and Da-"I start when the voice on the other line cut in angrily.  
  
"YOU FUCKING KILL YOURSELF AND I'LL GO UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS! How dare you even think of pulling a stunt like this, Philip!" Damien screamed in my ear. Shit. He said my full name. He's pissed.  
  
I fell onto the tile floor and started shaking and crying. "I-I don't know. D-Damien, I'm so alone and depressed that I-"I start but Damien cut me off again.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF! Pick yourself off the goddamn floor. Your getting the whole floor wet!" Damien growled.  
  
I stand up and shudder. "Stop watching me. It's a bit creepy." I say.  
  
"Well I can't just turn it off. I don't need you to fucking kill yourself." Damien shot at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just..." I start and sigh.  
  
"I know, baby. I know. I saw your breakdown in the kitchen. I know you're in pain. But you're not alone. I feel the same way." Damien says.  
  
"SO COME THE FUCK HOME!!" I yell.  
  
"I CAN'T YET! Look, give me 3 more days. I still need a answer." Damien says.  
  
"What's your question?" I ask.  
  
"It's more like questions." Damien says and there was a long pause. "Pipper, I gotta go. Look, I'll be home in 3 days. No more, no less. Can you hang in there for me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll try." I reply, sadly.  
  
"Ok, I love you." Damien says and before I could speak he hung up. I didn't even get to tell him I love him. I frown and drag myself to the bath. I lay down and look back at the razor. I pick it up, but with different thoughts. I throw it against the door of the bathroom. I smile. I'm done with that cutting bullshit. I'm gonna stop right now.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey! What's up everybody! Sorry this is so short. I think the next chapter might have a lemon scene in it. I think Pip and Damien realy frickin need it. LOL. Hell I think everybody needs it. He He He. My perverted mind is back and strong. I wrote the scene while watching Adult Swim last Thursday and listing to Loveline on the radio. (I'm multi- talented. .) It was a crappy Family Guy. LOL. So it might suck. I think the next chapter is short too. I'm realy trying to drag this out as far as I can. I realy love this story and I don't want to see it end. (which I know the end is very near.) FYI: there are 4 more chapters left I think. {Sniffles} it's so sad! He He He.  
  
OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry! I uploaded the chapter on the 28th and I thought I posted it but I'm a moron and I didn't SORRY!!! Please don't hate me! You can chew me out in your reviews. Later and sorry again! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own South Park but I like to mess with the characters .  
  
Warning- This is a Slash, which means there's massive guy on guy! {drools} yeah I'm a sick bastard.  
  
Another Warning- Ok there's yet another Lemon scene. You might not want to read it.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
DAMIEN COMES HOME TODAY! I can't wait for him to come home. My past 3 days have been sleepless and all I've done is clean. I want tonight to be perfect for the both of us. I'm gonna cook his favorite dinner, were gonna take a walk and talk and then come home for a fun makeout session. I smile thinking about it. Well there is another thing we could do...NO! Damn Pip, get your mind out of the gutter. You're not going to bang him every time you see him.  
  
I look out the window and I see Damien walking up the sidewalk up to the apartment. I run to the bathroom and look at myself. Hair combed and washed, face shaved, shirt and bowtie straight. I'm ready to see him. I pull out a stick of gum and pop it in my mouth. I walk into the living room and wait for him. God I'm so nervous to see him!  
  
I hear the door open. "Pip?" I hear. God I've missed that voice.  
  
"I'm in the living room." I call out to Damien. He walks in to the room and looks me head to toe. "Something wrong?" I ask. He walks over to me and slams me against the wall and violently kisses me. He forced his tongue into my mouth and we tongue dueled for a few minutes. I broke for air and he started down my neck. HOLY SHIT THAT'S HOT! "W-What brought this on?" I ask, catching my breath.  
  
"God, I've missed you Pip. When I saw you standing there I couldn't help but want you." Damien muffled on my neck. He pressed his crotch against mine and I feel his hard on. We both moaned. Ok, I know I made plans but we both need this badly.  
  
Damien undid my shirt and tossed it to the side. His mouth trailed down to my nipple and flicked it with his tongue. Chills went down my spine to my now growing erection. "Damien..." I moaned unintenonly. He looked up at me and saw the desire in my eyes and squeezed my cock. I bucked my hips against his hand. "D-Don't tease me like that, baby."  
  
"Holy shit, your realy turned on by this, aren't you?" Damien asked. I nod. He licks up my chest and looks me in the eyes. "Might as well not waste this." He said and kissed me again. I had to grab onto his shirt to keep from falling. His kiss is mind melting! He broke away and went back onto his knees. He undid my pants with his teeth! I can NOT belive this is happening!! He pulled my jeans down to my ankles and I stepped out of them. I was now standing there naked and vonerable to him. He breathed on my twitching cock. I shivered. "Like that?" He asked, seductively.  
  
I swallowed and closed my eyes. "Y-Yeah." I moan. His hands felt all around my private area. I threw back my head and moaned. This is the best torment I've ever encountered. He took my cock in his mouth and he slowly sucked. "Oh god." I breathed.  
  
Damien stopped. "You close?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Kinda, but don't stop though." I ordered. He went back to sucking. I grabbed the wall and enjoyed the hot mouth around my dick. I felt how close I realy was so I pulled out. "Sorry, I'm like right there."  
  
It didn't seem to matter. Damien yanked me onto the floor with him. I felt the carpet burn on my whole body. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly and worriedly.  
  
"No. I-I'm fine." I managed to breathe. I landed on the remote and knocked the wind out of me. It hurts but I realy don't want to stop. Damien kissed down my back to my asscrack. What he did next surprised me and I almost pushed him off me. He stuck his tongue in my ass! I was not expecting that! It wiggled all around inside me and I moaned loudly and gripped the carpet. I had seen this in a few of my porns and I always thought it was discussing and weird but now that I'm experiencing it, it's awesome. I can't even explain how this feels. I felt the carpet become soaked when I came. When Damien's tongue left me, I groaned.  
  
"The best is yet to come, Pipper. No pun intended." Damien joked. I heard him undress. I turned around to watch him. God he has the greatest body known to man! "Like what you see?" He said and his voice sent chills down my spine.  
  
"A-Always do." I breathe. He bent down and kissed me. I laid down and he laid down on top of me. He started to rub his cock on mine, reawaking my dick.  
  
"You ready?" Damien asked. I nodded. He lifted my legs and centered himself. He pressed in and I moaned. He continued to kiss me. I love watching him in his own bliss. His facial expressions are so cute and sexy at the same time. He's so perfect. How did I end up with him? He didn't last long. After he came he collapsed on top of me. He sure is breathing heavy.  
  
"You ok?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out of me.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Damien offered me. I nod and he pulls me up. He looks down at the carpet. "You didn't tell me you cumed on the carpet." He says, laughing.  
  
I cling onto him and start to blush. "Sorry I couldn't hold back. I'll clean it up after a nap. I'm wiped." I say. He nods and we walk to Damien's room.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey everybody! Yeah it's short. I told you I'm trying to drag this story out as far as I can. {Sniffles} I can't belive its almost over. FYI: next chapter goes back to the depression. HEY! I like it all depressing and bringing tears to your eyes. It's fun and I'm evil. Ok brace yourself. I've finally started writing a crossover story with South Park and FAKE! Ok it was written in the dawn of time that I HAD to write it. (and it shouldn't surprise you that I did it.) It seems to have a good start. I plan on making it a one-shot. OH! I finally finished writing this story! I'm not going to blow the ending. . I know I'm evil. I'm gonna try and post it in the next 2 weeks. So look out for that. Ok I'm gonna go. Later. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Don't own South Park...Yet. {Grins evilly}  
  
Warning- This is a slash...yeah yeah yeah, you know what it is by now.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
I woke up on Damien's chest. I sigh and close my eyes. I wish it could stay like this for ever. I breathe in his scent. I look up at his face and kiss him lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled.  
  
"Sleep well?" I ask.  
  
"Of course. It feels good to sleep next to some one." Damien says and puts his arms around me.  
  
"I've missed you so much." I say and kiss him.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Damien asks.  
  
"Well I was planing on cooking something but I don't feel like turning on the stove. It's already hot." I say.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not hungry. I just want to lay here with you." Damien says. Aw! I lay my head down on his chest and sigh. I didn't want to say anything, but I'm starving!  
  
"Same here." I say. My stomach growls.  
  
Damien giggles. "Hungry?"  
  
I blush. "Kinda."  
  
Damien pushes the blond hair out of my face. "Want to go get some burgers?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." I say and get off the bed and get dressed. When I saw Damien wasn't getting dressed I asked, "Aren't you going?"  
  
"Course not. I'm going back to sleep." He says and grins evilly. "No sense in both of us going."  
  
I smile and flip him off. "You're so lazy!" I wine.  
  
"I'll pay. Take the 20 out of my wallet." Damien says, getting convertible. I grab the money and kiss him.  
  
"I'll be back. I love you." I say.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." He says and smiles.  
  
"You're a dick." I say with a smile and leave.  
  
  
  
I walk down the street with a huge smile on my face. Today has to be one of the greatest days of my entire life! I start to skip and I hum the tune to "Up in Arms" by Foo Fighters. I was so much in my own world, I ran into the last person I wanted to see; Eric Cartman. I fell down onto the concrete and looked up at his cold eyes. Shit.  
  
"What the hell are you so fucking happy about, Frenchie?" Eric asked me. He yanked me onto my feet.  
  
"N-Nothing" I stutter, afraid to look him in the eyes.  
  
Eric grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes. His grip on my chin hurts. "What are you so happy about?" He repeated.  
  
"I-I...I don't know why." I lie. Eric smiles at me and did the unthinkable, HE KISSES ME! I punch him in his fat gut. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yell.  
  
"Come here, Frenchie." He growls and grabs me. He drags me into an alley and slams me against the cold brick wall. I hit my head and reopen the cut on my head from when Damien threw me across the living room. Eric, yet again, kissed me again, only this time on my neck. I knee him his nuts. He bites my neck hard. FUCK THAT HURTS!  
  
"Get the hell off me!" I yell.  
  
Eric slaps me."Will you shut your fucking mouth! Damn you're loud!" He says.  
  
I start to cry. It's all I can do. Eric throws me down on the ground. The concrete scrapes up the side of my face and I feel the hot, sticky blood trickle down my face. I feel Eric reaching from behind me to undo my jeans. I try to get up but Eric sits down on me. "Get your fucking fat ass off me! I can't breathe!" I scream.  
  
Eric laughs and rubs his ass harder into my back. My ribs feel like there being crushed. He gets my pants unzipped and he pulls them off. "Pip, I've always had a crush on you. That dick, Damien, always got in the god damn way." Eric says. I hear him unzipping his own pants.  
  
"So why are you raping me, you fat Dumbass?!" I ask. Is he that retarded?!  
  
"It's the only way I'd be able to have you. Even if it is for a short amount of time." Eric says. The next thing I knew I felt my ass being ripped. I screamed. This hurts so fucking bad!! "SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!!" Eric yells and before he slammed my head against the ground and knocked me out, the only thing that came to my mind was, where the fuck is Damien?!  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Nothing ever goes right for poor Pip. {cries} What's Damien going to do? Is Cartman gonna get his ass kicked? 2 more chapters left and these questions will be answered. I'm going to shut my mouth now before I give something away. I'm still working on my one-shot crossover with FAKE and South Park. I think it's pretty cool. (probliy 80% of South Park fans don't have a clue what FAKE is.) Oh well, people can't say I tried to bring my two favorite things together. I'll probily updating the rest of the story in the next few days. I'm gonna go, Later. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do NOT own South Park, like the rest of the people on this site.  
  
Warning- It's a slash...It's the 10th chapter, you should know by now.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
I woke up in someone's room on there bed. I go to sit up but my whole body aches. Where the fuck am I? I look around and try to recognize the room. Nope I don't. Kyle Broflovski walks in with a bag of ice. KYLE?! Wait, where's my night and shining armor. WHERE'S DAMIEN??  
  
"Kyle? Where's Eric?" I ask. I need to worry more about that fat fuck more than I do of Damien.  
  
"Don't worry about fatass. Raven's hunting him down." Kyle says and places the ice pack on my head. Raven?!  
  
"Where's Damien?" I ask.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "I don't know. I called your guys's house but the answering machine clicked on. I left a message so he should know you're here." He informs me.  
  
I look up at Kyle appreciably. "Thank you so much. You don't have any clue how much this means to me." I tell the green hatted boy.  
  
Kyle puts his hand on my cheek. "No problem, dude. Just don't tell Stan. He might shit." He says. Oh right. Stan's his boyfriend. I forgot.  
  
"How did you find me?" I ask.  
  
Kyle looked a little nervous. "Raven and I where walking around and we saw Cartman cleaning himself up and when he saw us run over, he flipped out and ran down the street. Raven's chasing him down and I decided to take you in." Kyle explains.  
  
I look out the window. It's pitch black out. "Where's your parents?" I ask.  
  
"On vacation with Ike, my brother." Kyle tells me. He sighs. "Do you think we ever would of gone out longer than we did?" he asks. Kyle and I had a fling back in 8th-9th grade. Nothing big.  
  
"I don't know." I respond. He turns my face toward his and he kisses me. There was just something so conforting about it. My eyes fluttered shut and Kyle stuck his tongue in my mouth. It seems so much different that a kiss with Damien. Kind of. I don't know, it's like there's nothing there. With Damien, my body tingles and I can't get enough. Right now, it's like I'm kissing air.  
  
I heard the door open but Kyle didn't break away. "P-Pipper?" I hear. I yank away from Kyle to see Damien standing there.  
  
"Damien?" I ask. Shit! "It's not what it seems!" I protest.  
  
"What the hell is it then?!" He growls.  
  
"I'm gonna step out." Kyle says and heads for the door. Damien grabs his shirt and tosses him onto the bed. He lands on my bruised stomach and I cry out in pain.  
  
"First; you fiddle with Cartman, now your fiddling with Jew-boy. You're a goddamn slut!" Damien screams.  
  
Kyle grabs my hand and squeezes it hard. I yank it away. "I'm not a slut! He kissed me. I can't barely move. And ask for Eric, he fucking raped me. How can you call what he did to me a fun time? Do you see my body!? I'm fucking spitting blood!" I yell.  
  
"I don't know if it's rape or if you're just getting kinky. Its two people now that told me that you where giving up willingly." Damien states.  
  
"Who the fuck are they?" I ask.  
  
"Well Jew-Boy and Raven." Damien growls and glares me.  
  
I look over at Kyle. "You fucking two faced dick!" I scream. I go to attack him but my pain kicked in quicker than my Adeline did and I laid back down before I got one hit at him. What about Raven? He nursed me when Damien busted my head open. How could he be so nice one second and so cold the next. I start to cry. I thought I could start to trust people, but when you trust the enemy, they fuck you over in the end.  
  
"Get your dirty ass out of that fucking bed." Damien growls at me. I slowly start to get up. "NOW!" He yells. I start to cry. I limp over to him. I think I twisted my ankle when Eric yanked me into the alley. I trip on a shirt on the floor and almost on Damien. I thought he was gonna catch me, like he always does when I fall, but this time he stepped out of the way and I fell onto the ground. Damien grabs my shirt and yanks me up. "Lets go." He says. His eye's are the darkest I've ever seen them. I nod my head and, in pain, I follow him to the car.  
  
  
  
The whole car ride home was quiet. He wouldn't even look at me. He pulled out a pack of Newport's and lit up a cigarette. I looked over at him in shock.  
  
"I thought you stopped." I asked.  
  
"I stopped a lot of things. But in the past 3 hours I've done them all." Damien shoots at me. He sighs and takes a long drag off of his cigarette. "I gave up everything for your happiness. Drinking, smoking, fuck! Even my job! All because you didn't like it. I became this perfect little Goth boy. And then what do YOU do? You totally fuck me over and start spreading your asscheeks to any random dude!" Damien yells.  
  
"You know what, Fuck you! You act like I fucked the whole town. I never fucked no one! Eric rapped me in the alley of Tom's Rinoplasty. If you think getting slammed from the wall to the ground tasting your own blood in your mouth, then there's something fucking wrong with you." I explode. How can he repeatedly call me a slut and think this is all my fault? Like I had a goddamn sign on me that say, 'Rape me, I'm young and defenseless.'  
  
"Whatever. I've decided, it's over. I'm fucking done. It's over. I'm breaking up with you." Damien states.  
  
My jaw drops and my heart sinks. "What?" I squeak out. He's gotta be lying. HE HAS TO BE! Tears rim my eyes.  
  
"You fucking heard me, Pip. I want your shit out of MY apartment as of Friday. That gives you 3 days to pack up and find someone to move in with." Damien says and flicks his cigarette butt out the window.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I SOPOSE TO MOVE TOO?!" I scream.  
  
"I don't care where, just get all your shit out of my face." He says. He pulls up to the apartment and parks it. He gets out of the car and slammed the door. "Get out of my car!" He yells.  
  
"Fuck you! I'm getting out." I yell. He walks into the apartment complex. I start crying. I can't belive it's over. I love him so much. He can't do this to me. I think back to hanging out in the car. Heh, I was there the day Damien bought this car. It was my 16th birthday and HE was getting the car.  
  
"ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF THE DAMN CAR?!" I hear Damien yell. I get out of the car and I walk up to the apartment. I walk in and go to my room. I look out my window. What's there to live for? My life is ruined. I'm homeless, the love of my life hates my guts, and the world is against me. I glance at the nightstand. Should I cut? I said I was gonna give it up. You know what? I'm not gonna cut. I'm gonna shoot my fucking brains out. Fuck it! I mean I might as well. I pull out one of my notebooks and a pen from my dresser. I jot down:  
  
To anyone who will see this:  
  
I have to state this: Don't let anyone take over your life, there just going to fuck you over in the end. See my best friend/lover was the person who created me. He formed me to his perfection. He was my worst enemy. I was caring for the enemy. This same person said, "Pip, you gotta stop caring for the enemy. There just going to fuck you over in the end" Why didn't I listen to him? I don't know. He's the reason for all my misery. But he's the reason for all my happiness. He was the greatest thing in my life, ever. I hate feeling like I do every fucking day of my single life. At least around him, I had a break from the world. But see that's my downfall. You don't ever let someone be that much in your life. Right now I'm going to end my pain by going and taking Damien's gun and take my own life. I can finally end my misery.  
  
Philip  
  
I walk out to the living room to the cedar chest. I look to see if Damien is around. It's his gun. I open the door and I see the revolver. I grab it and stick it in my pants. I hear Damien's door open. I shut the door and shot up. I walked to my room as slow as I can. "Why the fuck are you so stiff?" Damien asks.  
  
"Why the fuck do you care?" I growl.  
  
"Fuck you! I'm going out." Damien says, glaring at me.  
  
"Whatever." I say and stomp into my room. I go back to my bed and pull out the gun. I look around my room. I spent 6 years of my life in this room. Now it's all over. Thank god. I look out my window and I see Damien. I start to cry again. I gotta do it. I close my eyes. I bring the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: {Crying} AAAAAAAHHHHH PIP'S DEAD! I'm literally crying. I'm so horrible. Your probily thinking, 'how the hell do you make another chapter?!' and I say 'We can always do it in Damien's POV.' Yeah I'm crazy.  
  
I had that thing there for a reason. Ok I got that line from the first chapter. Damien says it in the hall of the school after he flings Butters down the hall. You might have to go back to the beginning of the story to get what I'm talking about.  
  
Well I'm gonna go, Later. 


	12. Chapter 11 Damien's POV

Disclaimer- I don't own South Park...Yeah, yeah, yeah (yawns)  
  
Warning- It's a slash...whatever (yawns again)  
  
Another warning- Yes it's true {Sniff} It's the end. {Starts to cry}  
  
Note- This is all done in Damien's POV! NOT PIP'S!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
I couldn't belive my eyes. I looked up at Pip's window and I watched Pip blow his brains out. I ran up to the apartment. My whole body was shaking. As I fumbled with the keys, I cried. Shit! Why?! I finally got the door open and ran to his room. His blood and brains where all over the place. I'm gonna be sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I held onto the toilet seat for comfort. I bet this is all my fault. All my fault. I know I went too far, but so did he. I finally got up and called the police.  
  
  
  
Pip's room is off limits. I can't belive he did it. And it's all my fault. I went down to hell to see him but Dad told me no. He already chewed him out for it. I'm not allowed to see him. I'll find a way to see him. I doubt he even wants to look at me. I feel like dying. Sadly, I can't die. I'm going to live for the rest of eternity. All because I'm invincible. I can't belive he's gone. I won't be able to hold him, feel him, kiss him, Fuck! Care about him! The apartment has never felt so cold. I laid down on my bed and I felt this weird coolness on my back and around my stomach.  
  
"I love you, Pip. I'm sorry I did this. I'm a dick without a cause, and I lost the best thing in my life." I state. I felt the coolness touch my cheek.  
  
"Is that an apology accepted?" I ask. The coolness ran down my back. Wait, it's spelling something. Y...E...S... The tears filled my eyes. Pip may be forgiving but it still does not stop the fact that he's dead and I'm alone for the rest of my life. My life won't be the same without my Pipper.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short. The last chapter was sopose to be Chapter 10,. But I needed closure with poor Damien. I felt bad that I killed his lover so I thought the least I could do is give him his thought's on the whole deal. {Sniffs} I want to thank EVERYONE who read. {Big hug!} you all are the greatest. It's hard to belive I was gonna take this story off the site cause NO ONE was reading it. Now, tons of people love it! I feel bad for ending it, but I'm going back to writing another FAKE story. Yeah, sorry. I got fresh ideas for those stories. I might come back with a new story, sooner than you think. I just gotta think of something. Well I love all that reviewed and I'll see you all next time. Later. 


End file.
